


You, Me and a Ministry Decree

by Beachmomma77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Order of the Phoenix AU, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/pseuds/Beachmomma77
Summary: The Marriage Law has been enacted, and the six-month grace period is about to expire. Draco has a ring, but can he get the girl?





	You, Me and a Ministry Decree

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Beta love to Sandra-Sempra - Best cheerleader you can ask for! 
> 
> Inspired by a plunny/prompt from the Adopt-a-plunny folder in BTBNF18+, so this is for SlytherinPrincessNurse1994.
> 
> Written for Platform 9&3/4 Post War OS Challenge 
> 
> Oh, and I won Admin Pick and Overall Winner too!

He felt unusually skittish that Monday morning. Draco rose before his six o’clock alarm, did a couple of yoga stretches the way his best friend taught him, hopped inside the shower, and came down for breakfast looking every inch like he'd stepped out of a fashion magazine. 

 

“Good morning, Mother,” the dapper blond said as he entered the Manor’s sun room where his parents prefer to have breakfast. After kissing his mother's cheek, he made his way to his usual seat across his father, who was reading the papers as usual. As if on cue, the Malfoy patriarch lowered the tabloid to look at him. Draco offered him a nod, “Father.”

 

Lucius nodded in response to his son before turning his attention back to the Daily Prophet. 

 

“Eat, son, before your food gets cold. Lovie cooked what you had requested,” his doting mother said, gesturing to their loyal family House elf to start serving the young master his coffee. 

 

Draco gave his mother a small smile before he turned his attention to his plate full of bangers and mash. He wasn't usually a big breakfast eater - he'd usually have toast and coffee on the go since he was a late riser on most days - but today was not just another day. Today was the day he would summon whatever courage he had been saving to finally let his best friend in on a little secret. He felt his heart race at the thought of having to confront the incredibly brilliant and equally stubborn Gryffindor about his feelings for her. If he had a choice, he would have wanted to court her first and let their relationship develop over time; but time was something he didn't have. At least not since  _ “Ministry Decree number 214”, _ or the highly unpopular  _ “Marriage Law” _ , had finally been enacted and announced by the Minister of Magic five months ago. 

 

_ The Marriage Law _ , he sighed as he toyed with his food. Since the Second Wizarding War ended three years ago, the Ministry had invested much in replenishing the Wizarding population in Britain. Sadly, most of the population were either past childbearing age, and those who were capable had no interest in settling down. With the population diminishing over the past two years, the Minister was left with no choice but to require the residents of the Wizarding community, aged 18 to 40, to marry and bear a child within the first two years of their union. To ensure this happens fast, the Minister set a six-month period in which eligible witches and wizards are free to marry their partner of choice. After the sixth month, those eligible citizens who have not married will be assigned a spouse by the Ministry itself. Citizens who don't comply will be  _ Obliviated _ and cast out of the Wizarding World. 

 

Since Kingsley Shacklebolt’s announcement, Draco had received at least fifty marriage proposals from women he either dated or slept with. During this time, he witnessed and thanked Merlin countless of times as Hermione rejected each of her suitors, including Viktor Krum. Draco sighed. If only it were that easy to ask. 

 

“Draco!”

 

The sound of his mother's voice drew him out of his trance. The young President of Malfoy Enterprises blinked and found both his parents staring right at him. 

 

“Are you alright, boy?” Lucius inquired, setting the newspaper aside. “We've been talking to you for quite a while, but you haven't been responding.”

 

“I'm sorry, father. I was just a little distracted -”

 

“You haven't even touched your… what is that?” the Malfoy patriarch inquired, as he looked pointedly at his son's plate. 

 

“This is called Bangers and Mash,” Draco replied casually while he forked a piece of sausage and ate it. 

 

“It's a Muggle dish, dear,” Narcissa patted her husband's arm lovingly. “I suggest you start getting used to it.”

 

The older Malfoy smirked at his wife's subtle hint. The Malfoys were among the few Voldemort supporters that deflected halfway through the Second Wizarding War. During their stay with Order members at Grimmauld Place, the older couple bore witness to the changing relationship between their son and the brightest witch of her age. While they refused to accept this at first, Narcissa had grown fond of the young witch, who seemed to be the only one capable of  matching Draco's quick wit. Lucius followed suit when he realized how his son had matured because of the girl. Yes, they knew Draco was in love with her - and so did Harry, the Weasleys, Minister Shacklebolt and the other Order members. The only person seemingly unaware of this was the witch herself. 

 

“Do you plan on proposing to her?” 

 

Draco coughed, choking on the potatoes he’d just eaten. “Father?”

 

“Ms. Granger,” Lucius clarified. “Are you planning on marrying her?”

 

Draco paled. While his parents weren't cold and distant, they also weren't the type to have heart-to-heart talks. He thought of shrugging it off, but his parents would have none of it. 

 

“If she'll have me,” he responded quietly. 

 

“Well, why wouldn't she? We Malfoys are the best,” Lucius boasted. “And we always get what we want.”

 

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow at her husband. “Hmmm… I wouldn't say all the time,” she teased and then turned to her son. “I think she's a wonderful girl. I also think it's time you kept this ring for when you're ready to ask. It's a Malfoy heirloom. Your father presented it to me when he proposed.”

 

Draco felt a wave of relief wash over him, as he took the emerald engagement ring from his mother. He knew he'd won half the battle just by receiving their support. 

 

“Well, you aren't going to win her over by sitting here and wishing,” Lucius finally said. “Eat up and get moving. If I remember correctly you and Ms. Granger are due to visit Hogwarts for the Internship program we promised Headmistress McGonagall.”

 

Draco nodded and finished his food. The old couple wished him good luck, and watched as he  _ Flooed _ out of the Manor. 

 

“He isn't going to ask her,” Lucius told his wife as soon as the green flames died down. “Did you see how he acted? He's a Malfoy through and through. We're not known for our bravery.”

 

“But he's also a Black,” Narcissa interjected while she sipped her tea. “He shares the same bloodline as Sirius, Regulus, and Nymphadora. They were quite courageous, you know.”

 

Lucius puffed on his pipe. “Five thousand galleons says he comes home crying.”

 

“Oh you of little faith,” Narcissa said, rising from her seat. “But I'm calling it. After all, five thousand galleons is enough to cover the venue for a lovely Summer wedding.”

 

@@@

 

“You're late! Hot date last night?”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. Trust Hermione to call him out for being last to arrive. For the past two years, she would always accuse him of sleeping around whenever he was late for any of their engagements. He used to find it amusing, but lately, that's changed. At least for him. 

 

“Come on, Granger. We'll be late for our meeting,” he shrugged, attempting to dismiss the topic. 

 

“Ooh, we're touchy this morning,” she said, trying to catch up with her tall companion. “Hey, wait up! You know I can't walk in these shoes!”

 

Draco stopped in his tracks. If there's one thing Hermione was bad at, it was walking in heels. She was more of a ballet flats or even sneakers kind of girl, so he was genuinely impressed whenever she tried to wear stilettos to meetings and formal events. Today, she wore the white shift dress he always said was perfect on her, and had her hair tied up in a chignon. She was breathtaking, but she had the grace of a two-year-old toddler learning to walk for the first time. 

 

“Really, Granger, sometimes I feel like you just want me by your side,” he teased the minute the svelte brunette finally caught up with him. 

 

“Because you're hot property, right?” she retorted, taking the hand he offered. “These shoes are killing me.”

 

“You bought them anyway,” he sighed. 

 

“Only because you said they were nice on my feet,” she blurted out in resignation. 

 

Draco felt his heart race.  _ Did he just hear her say she took his opinion to heart _ , he asked himself while he escorted her to the floo. 

 

“Granger, my old Aunt Vega walks faster than you,” he said. “Couldn't you Transfigure them into something more comfortable?”

 

“Your old Aunt Vega doesn't have to wear these killers,” she replied. “And no. These are specifically designed to stay this way. Damn those Goblins.”

 

Sighing, he took off his shoes, and placed them in front of her. “Here, take mine,” he said. 

 

“But…”

 

“No buts, Granger. We'll arrive at Hogwarts faster if you're able to walk properly,” he shrugged, helping her keep steady as she took off her stilettos and slipped on his comfortable pair of Dragon hide shoes. 

 

“Better?” he asked as she shrunk his shoes to her size. After seeing her nod, he winked. “Let's go. You know McGonagall hates it when people are late.”

 

Hermione watched her best friend walk to the fireplace of his office in Malfoy Enterprises. It never ceased to amaze her how they both got along - he was her biggest bully in school, and she was his toughest rival in academics. She punched him in Third Year, while he hexed her in Fourth. Yes, they loathed each other with a passion. 

 

But then the war happened. They say that war changes people, and the Gryffindor Princess could attest that it indeed does. The initial shock she had upon seeing the Pureblood family at Grimmauld was replaced with annoyance when they were partnered with each other on a mission. Her annoyance turned to awe when he shielded her from a curse thrown by Yaxley, risking his own life to save hers. They were inseparable after that - best friends, if you will. At least that's what she thought until she noticed how incredibly beautiful his silver-grey eyes were, and how he always smelled of mint, and aftershave. She was doomed. 

 

“Take your sweet time, Granger. We're in no hurry at all,” Draco drawled to her embarrassment. She had no idea how long she had been standing there, or how long he had been waiting. Face flushed, she walked hurriedly to the  _ Floo _ to join him. Shortly after, they were engulfed in green flames and were on their way to Hogwarts to close the deal on Hermione's proposed Student Internship Program. 

 

@@@

 

Two hours, three cups of tea, and four pieces of mince pie later, the young pair found themselves walking listlessly along the empty hall outside the Headmistress's office. Draco allowed his unusually quiet companion to walk ahead of him. After they'd closed out the “deal”, which allowed select students to join Malfoy Enterprises as Interns, Professor McGonagall asked them to stay and catch up a bit. He remembered they were having a good conversation with their former Professor about their respective careers and how their friends were doing, when the sassy old woman threw a curveball their way. 

 

“And what about the two of you?” their former Transfiguration Professor asked, shifting her gaze from Draco to Hermione. “The six-month grace period to choose your life partners is almost over. I highly suggest you act now, unless the thrill of being married off to a mystery partner excites you.”

 

Draco turned his attention back at the spirited Gryffindor, who made her way to the gardens leading up to the Great Lake. This was their go-to place in Eighth Year, when they needed a break from Head duties and their busy Academic schedule. He couldn't count the number of times they sat here to study, talk or just bask in silence. 

 

Hermione came upon their favorite spot under the willow tree -  _ their _ willow tree. As she was getting ready to sit on the grass, Draco hurriedly took his handkerchief and  _ Transfigured _ it into a picnic blanket. She offered him a small smile before hopping on the fabric and settling down. 

 

“Well, we wouldn't want to get your dress dirty,” he teased, as he sat on the picnic blanket beside her. “What's gotten you all miffed?”

 

“Nothing,” she mumbled, adjusting her position. Draco frowned at her in disbelief, and she sighed. “This whole Ministry law has become a royal pain.”

 

The dashing blond smiled secretly. Since the Marriage Law had been announced, Hermione only spoke with him about it openly once. Draco thought back to the evening of Kingsley's Press Conference. Armed with Thai takeaway and a bottle of Chardonnay, he came over to Hermione's apartment to watch the Minister take the podium and drop the bomb on them. The night ended with Hermione downing the entire bottle while ranting on her couch about how stupid the law was, and how she would probably end up being  _ Obliviated _ because no one was going to want to marry a know-it-all. 

 

That, of course, was not the case. A week after the dreadful announcement, he had lost count of the number of dinner invitations that consequently led to marriage proposals she'd turned down. _ “He's quite boring” _ ,  _ “He's got this weird habit I find annoying”, _ and  _ “We have no chemistry” _ were among her widely used excuses. While he was thankful she'd said no to those wizards, he was rather anxious he might be a  _ No _ for her too. 

 

“Earth to Malfoy,” she waved a hand a few inches away from his face, stirring him out of his thoughts.

 

“Sorry,” he blushed. “You were saying?”

 

Hermione pouted. She had been talking for at least ten minutes, only to find that Draco had completely blanked out. “I was saying a lot of things earlier,” she said in mock annoyance. “But the last thing I asked was if you've finally thought about who you're marrying.”

 

“Of course, Granger,” he scoffed. “What do you take me for?”

 

“Oh,” was all she could say, as she turned her gaze back at the lake and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear to hide her disappointment. Since the announcement, she had hoped that Draco would consider asking her. Although they weren't involved romantically, she always felt they had something going for them, if they only gave it a try. “I suppose it's one of those women who have sent you their proposal and portfolio?”

 

“Nah, she's different,” he sighed dreamily, as he laid on the picnic blanket and placed both hands behind his head. “She's just… not like the rest.”

 

“I appreciate you breaking it down for me so I could better understand what different means,” she glanced at him, and wrinkled her nose. “So who is she?”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes or no questions only, Granger.”

 

“You're annoying,” the feisty Gryffindor said, rolling her eyes at him. If there's anyone who dared push her, it was this man lying beside her. Draco knew how incredibly impatient she was, yet it didn't stop him from stalling information. She huffed. “Alright. Do I know her?”

 

“Yes,” he smiled with his eyes closed. 

 

“Have I met her?” 

 

“Yes”

 

“Does she work at -”

 

“Oh come on, Granger,” he groaned. “Surely you must have other questions in mind.”

 

“I do,” she said impatiently. “But they're not answerable by yes or no.”

 

“Tough luck then,” he smirked. 

 

“Have you slept with her?” she asked quietly. 

 

He sighed, thinking back at the nights they had to share a room in the Order headquarters, or when they were on the run. He smirked. “Yes. Lots of times.” 

 

“Oh,” was again her only response. 

 

“She snores,” he offered. 

 

“Eew!” she giggled. “What a turn off!”

 

“Not really,” he said as he sat up and stretched. “She does this really soft kind of snore when she's tired.”

 

“I'll bet,” Hermione said, keeping her eyes on the lake and praying to Merlin her tears won't betray her. She hated herself for asking. 

 

“Do you have any more questions, Granger?” 

 

“Yes. Just one more,” she responded, biting her lower lip to keep it from quivering. “Do you love her?” 

 

Draco felt his heart pound in his chest, and his hands suddenly felt clammy. _ This was it _ , he thought.  _ He was going for the kill. After all, what else has he got to lose?  _

 

“Granger,” he said, inching his way closer to where she sat. “Please don't hate me.”

 

She looked at him and frowned. “Huh?”

 

Taking her left hand in his, he fished out his mother's emerald engagement ring and placed it on her hand. Draco felt her shiver when the cool metal touched her warm palm. 

 

“That's the Malfoy engagement ring. It's been handed down from one generation to the next. Mother finally passed it on to me this morning,” he said matter-of-factly. “Now before you say anything, please hear me out.”

 

Hermione turned to face the debonair Pureblood, her eyes glossy with tears. 

 

He took her hand and kissed it before clearing his throat. “Here's my heart, Granger. You have it in your hand, and I promise that you're the first and the last to ever touch it. You need to be careful with it because it's more fragile than I thought. If you try and give it back, well, I'm not taking it,” he laughed nervously, and wiped the tears that were now streaming the lovely Gryffindor’s face. “I don't know enough about love to know for sure that this is or what it is between us, but what I do know is that for me, it's you and only you from here on out. I can only promise not to push you away. You know, life without you is doable, but if I had a choice, I'd want to live it with you by my side. I promise you that I'm not running from the work it takes to make that happen. Granger, I'm not scared of us now. What do you say? Will you marry me?”

 

“I don't remember sleeping with you,” she sobbed. “Unless you took advantage of me when I was drunk in my apartment?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “We slept together lots of times in Grimmauld and on the run. Come on, Granger, you weren't specific.”

 

“I don't snore either,” she sobbed again. 

 

“Of course you do,” he said tenderly. “It's the most peaceful and comforting sound I've ever heard.”

 

“I love you, you know,” she said and he froze on the spot. “I love you because you question my every move, I love you because you annoy me, and I love you because you take your shoes off for me so I can use them. I didn't want to admit it before because I was afraid you don't feel the same way.”

 

“So Granger, you haven't answered my question,” he teased. 

 

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy,” Hermione laughed between her tears. “I will marry you.”

 

@@@

 

Epilogue:

 

“Cissy went all out,” Hermione said, as she swayed with her husband on the dance floor. “I've always wanted to marry in a castle, and she did an amazing job.”

 

“Of course she'll go all out. You're a Malfoy now, and Malfoys-”

 

“Deserve the best,” she completed for him. “I'm so glad we made the deadline.”

 

“We haven't yet, love. There's still that baby project we need to work on,” he teased, making her blush. “For now though, it's you, me and this Ministry Decree.”

 

“Thank Merlin for that!” she laughed, as she pulled her husband in for a kiss. 

  
The End. 


End file.
